The Path of Dreams!
by Mizushimamiharu
Summary: "My name is Fujihara Hinotori and I am the niece of the famous Tennouji Mari. It is now time for me to start my very own dream! Will I surpass my wishes and goals? Will I fail miserably? Or will I maybe fall in love along the way? Who knows! Let me show you the path towards our wildest dreams!"
1. Chapter 1: The Crimson-Haired Girl

**My name is Mizushimamiharu! You can call me Miha-chan for short! This is my very first story and I hope that someone will be able to read it! .**

**Anyways, here is the summary of this lil' story here! Ahem… **

**_"My name is Fujihara Hinotori and I am the niece of the famous Tennouji Mari. It is now time for me to start my very own dream! Will I surpass my wishes and goals? Will I fail miserably? Or will I maybe fall in love along the way? Who knows! Let me show you the path towards our wildest dreams!" _**

**_Hee hee! Hoped it was good! Ah! Well enough dilly-dallying, let us get on with the story! _**

* * *

I looked up at the beautiful, baby-blue sky. There was not even one cloud in sight. This _had _to be a good sign! I could not have a single bad thing happen on the very first day at the greatest pastry school in all of Japan, St. Marie Academy! I, Fujihara Hinotori, needed to make a good impression here! I mean, this was a school for the prodigies! It actually gave me the chills just thinking about it! There were some problems about me travelling to Japan and transferring here so I had to be delayed.

But now, here I am, standing in front of the gates of the school. I hesitated to breathe and quickly walked through the large, iron gates, letting my crimson red hair flow through the wind slightly.

I walked around the campus, giving myself a little tour before entering the main school building. It was of course; empty since it was a Sunday. Once I had finished my small tour, I headed towards the main building.

Then as I reached the entrance, a large stone statue of a mysterious-looking woman had caught my eye. _Queen of the Sweets Spirits huh? I thought smirking a bit. As if she was real! _I rolled my eyes and walked quickly through the big double doors.

I quietly entered the chairman's office_. _'Ah! Hinotori-san! Welcome, please sit down here." said the chairman happily. 'I have been expecting you to come soon.' 'Y-yes, of course sir!' I cried, trying my best as to not look flustered. 'You must be very excited to come now; after all, this was your aunt's school.'

I nodded, giving a faint smile. It has always been my dream to come here because of my aunt, Tennouji Mari. Her patisserie had always amazed me and bewildered me with its great beauty and elegance. She was and is still now my role model. People have actually told me I inherited her baking skills as well as her personality since I usually kept a straight face whatever the situation. I guess you could say we were pretty similar.

Suddenly, I noticed I was spacing out and shook my head quickly, trying to look like I was paying attention to him. But that plan failed instantly.

'Spacing out, eh? No worries child, I do it too!' I blushed profusely. 'Ha-ha! Well anyways, I do hope you will enjoy your stay here in the academy. Please work hard and have fun!' chuckled the chairman. 'Your dorm number is 249 and your roommate is called Katsuragi Michiko.' 'Thank you!' I cried out, bowing my head before leaving the door. As I walked towards the girls' dormitory, the chairman laughed a little. 'I wonder what this young student has in store for us in the next few years...'

When I had finally reached my dorm room, I was loudly greeted by my roommate, Michiko. 'Hiya! I'm Katsuragi Michiko! You can call me Micchan!' she cried excitedly, letting her short brown hair bounce up and down. 'I hope that you will like it here in the Academy!' 'Th-thank you Michiko-san… Sorry, but I am not really used to calling people nicknames.' I said quietly, lowering my head in forgiveness.

'Hey! No need to bow your head you silly goose! That's fine with me!' I jumped slightly at her response. 'Teehee! You're so formal uhhh…' 'Hinotori, Fujihara Hinotori.' I said, interrupting her. 'WOW! What a name! she exclaimed. 'That's a really COOL name ya got there! It like, _literally _means Bird of Fire! It TOTALLY suits you because of your hair!' I laughed a little. She was right, that's why my mother named me that. But I didn't mention that it suited me because of my fiery temper whenever I got angry.

'Here! I made these for you!' Michiko said, handing me a plate of sugar cookies. I took one gently, trying carefully not to break it. 'Thank you...' I muttered. I bit into the cookie and started to smile. 'This is really good!' I laughed. I had made my first friend! After a lot of talking, I finally went to sleep, dreaming of owning my own patisserie and creating my very own cakes.

When I woke up, I got ready and headed off to my classroom. On the outside, it looked as if I was the most calm person on the planet but on the inside... I was nervous as heck! If my inner heart was shown on the outside, I would probably be sweating, shaking and breathing into a paper bag. Annoyingly, Michiko was in another class so I wouldn't know anyone today. _This is going to go great..._

Once I arrived at the classroom door, I stopped. My hands shook a little as I pushed it open. The noisy room went quiet as a mouse. I turned my head facing the class. 'Excuse me, but do you have a place where I can be seated today?' I asked as I stared at the people before me. 'Yep! Right here!' waved a boy with bluish-black hair. 'Thank you, I appreciate your kindness...' I said, smoothly walking towards the chair. I sat down and placed my bag at the side of my desk.

Suddenly, a series of whispers filled the room. 'She's the transfer student, isn't she...' 'Yeah! Look at her! She must be pretty rich if she spoke like that!' 'Mmm! She has got to be foreign I mean look at her hair! It's red, crimson red!' 'Is it not dyed?' 'No way! Her eyelashes and eyebrows even look a bit red!' 'But, she looks real good!' 'Oh she looks real beautiful!'

I sighed, annoyed by the comments everyone was making about me. 'Hey, what's your name?' the boy who gave me the seat asked. 'My name is Fujihara Hinotori. Pleased to meet you. Now what might your name be?' I replied tilting my head ever so slightly. 'My name is Watanabe Keito,ojou-sama!' he exclaimed. 'What an interesting name! Let me introduce you to my friends!' I blinked my eyes quickly. _His friends? I wonder who they might be? Hopefully they won't think of me as strange..._

'Well, Fujihara-san, this is Jyogasaki Kazuhiko.' I looked to see a boy with large square glasses. He had golden brown hair and had a nice brotherly smile. 'Nice to meet you, Fujihara-san. I hope we can get along well!' he said happily. 'And this is Tachibana Taketo.' He pointed to a very grumpy looking boy with light blonde hair. 'Nice to meet you...' he said tonelessly. 'It is lovely to meet you all. I also hope that we get along well.' I said as happily as possible, smiling softly.

* * *

**Well that's it so far! I will post the next chapter ASAP! Hopefully I can put it up tomorrow but I cannot do it the net day since it's mah birthday! XD**

**You know, if I can, I just might upload the next part today too! ^_^**

**I will post all the main character's profiles on my profile, funnily enough, very soon!**

**Please review and favourite and do a bunch of other cool things!**

**Thank you very much! *bows head***


	2. Chapter 2: The Cooking Class

**Hello there! It's me Miha-chan!**

**Here is the next chapter for you people reading it today!**

**Hope you will like it! :D**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere! **

* * *

After class, I went to the kitchen to start my very first cooking class! I was so excited that I could burst out singing and start skipping all over the place like some girl in a musical! But as usual, I kept my cool and continued to walk down swiftly.

Once I arrived, I put on my chef's clothes and entered the kitchen. 'Everyone!' called Hanajima-sensei, our teacher. 'There will be a new student joining us today! Please introduce yourself!' I went over to the teacher and looked towards my classmates. 'My name is Fujihara Hinotori. It is very pleasing to meet you all and I hope I get along with everyone.' I said calmly, ignoring my heart thumping loudly. 'Please take care of me.' I bowed quickly and looked towards the teacher. 'Well, Hinotori-san, it seems that you will be put in Group A.' the teacher told me. An eruption of murmurs and whispers rose from the class.

'Group A! That's where the Sweets Princes are!' 'Yeah! They're really good and talented!' 'Well, if she is in that group she must be pretty talented!' 'Talk about brains _and _beauty!' 'I'm so jealous! Those guys are lu-uc-ky!'

I sighed once again at the whispers and murmurs. I went over and my eyes widened. The members of the group were those boys from before! 'Fujihara-san! Didn't expect you to be here!' Kazuhiko exclaimed. 'Yeah! We promise we'll take care of you! Ojou-sama!' Keito cried, taking my hand and kissing it. I blushed hard and stuttered. 'Uh... Ah...Ehh...Errr...' 'Hey Keito!' shouted Taketo. 'We gonna start or what?' I turned around to Taketo who was, as always, _sporting_ his "I Really Don't Care" face. 'Y-yeah, let's start!' I said, feeling my cheeks get hotter and hotter!

'Okay class, today we will be making choux creams also known as cream puufs!' the teacher said. 'Each and every one of you must create your very own choux cream with your very own special touch! You may start.'

I looked towards the three boys, or the "Sweets Princes" as everyone called them. Kazuhiko was using macha powder and Keito was chopping many tropical fruits up. _Must be for the cream, I thought._ I looked over to Taketo. He was busy tempering his now melted white chocolate. I thought hard. _What should I do for my choux creams? _Suddenly an idea popped into my head. _It's perfect! I'll use that!_

I was finally finished. I wiped my forehead and looked downwards to my cream puffs. 'They look a bit plain, Hinotori-chan...' Keito whispered. I looked at him hardly. 'That is what they are supposed to look like.' I told him with a annoyed tone in my voice. Well, it was true; I mean, there was no dramatic colour change in the cream or pastry unlike the other three's. 'It looks boring. What a dope.' scoffed Taketo. 'What did you say to me!?' I cried out, trying my best to not grab any attention. Well, it's not like I already had the moment I got here! 'I said, "What a dope", you idiotic bird.' he said, smirking evilly. 'Wha-!?'

I was about to respond until the teacher got here. 'Saved by the bell...' murmured Kazuhiko. 'You're right!' chuckled Keito. The teacher tasted the boys choux creams. 'Very good. 100 points to each of you!' the teacher said happily. She then looked towards mine. 'They're a bit plain...' the teacher said, sighing a little bit. 'That is what I was aiming for Hanajima-sensei.' I replied, pushing my fringe back. 'Hmm... Interesting...' She took a bite and all of a sudden she gasped. 'What is this!?' she cried. The eyes of every student shot at her. 'It's, it's...' We all waited for her to finish her sentence.

'AMAZING!' she shouted, her eyes gleaming. 'This beautiful hazelnut cream, blends in with the richness of the vanilla cream puff perfectly!' We all jumped at her statement. 'And this use of vergeoise instead of normal white sugar is splendid! Every time you bite into it, it feels like the cream is getting softer and deeper!' I smiled happily, watching the teacher get excited. 'Wait, what is this?' My smile stopped and my eyes widened. 'Is this, mint!?' she said joyfully. 'I feel the mint getting stronger, too, with every bite. This use of normal household ingredients, is very creative! 110 points for you!'

I felt my smile getting stronger as I watched the teacher scribble down my score. 'May we try?' asked Kazuhiko. 'Of course! Please eat!' I gave a choux cream to each one of them. As they bit into it, their mouths fell slightly in awe. 'This is great!' cried Keito. 'I agree! This has got to be one of the greatest puffs I've tasted!' said Kazuhiko happily. I carefully watched the last person, Taketo and waited for his comment. 'It's okay... But I've tasted better..' My jaw dropped at his answer. 'Why, YOU!?' I shouted. This guy really gets on my nerves! I can't believe he _actually_let my angry side out!

As, I fought with Taketo, unknowingly, a strange voice was heard in the distance.

'What an interesting human... She must be the one for me!'

* * *

**Kya! Cannot wait to write the next chapter! **

**That voice in the distance, huh? Well, we all know what that means!**

**But I won't mention what it is if you don't know what it _actually_** **means! Mwuahahahaha!**

**Well, anyways, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Please review, follow and do all that other random stuff you do!**

**Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pistachio The Sweets Spirit

**Me: Hello everyone! It's me, Miha-chan!**

**Taketo: Hooray. She's here. Oh joy.**

**Me: Hey! No being bad in ****_my _****introduction! I NICELY invited you and now you're ruining it! *puffs up cheeks in anger* So stop it!**

**Kazuhiko: Yeah! If you don't, I'll start calling you Takky again! **

**Keito: Takky? Is that a new nickname!?**

**Kazuhiko: Actually, no. I've called him that ever since we were little! Cute, right! **

**Me and Keito: SO CUTE!**

**Taketo: Don't you dare call me-**

**Me: TAKKY! Taktak! Take! Takkun!**

**Taketo: What the heck!? You made up new names!? This is WAR! *starts chasing me***

**Me: KYAAA! I'll never STOP! *runs away***

**Kazuhiko: Ughh... You guys! *starts chasing Taketo***

**Keito: *sigh* Guess I'm doing the disclaimer! Miha-chan does not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

Once the cooking class was finished, I went outside and got some nice fresh air. 'Haah... That was pretty intense, all those people staring at me. That really took me by surprise!' I cried, exhaling, letting all my worries out. 'I wonder if those three boys like me in their group...' I muttered softly. 'We do of course, Hinotori-chan!' a voice chuckled.

I turned around to find the three so-called "Sweets Princes" behind me. 'W-what are you doing here!?' I cried. 'Well, we saw you here and wanted to congratulate you for entering St. Marie!' Kazuhiko said. 'W-well thank you very much then...' I murmured. 'But I have to be honest with you,' I turned around to Taketo shooting a glare at him. 'Those cream-puffs were _really _bad you know... I mean they were really plain!' he scoffed, smirking in the most evil way. 'WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?' I fumed, angrily. 'I said they were too plain, tomato-head.' he replied. 'TOMATO HEAD!? TA-KE-TO!' I shouted, unleashing my fiery temper. 'YOUR'E _STILL _TALKING ABOUT MY CHOUX CREAMS!?'

As I was about to most likely knock him out, Keito and Kazuhiko separated us. 'Now, now Hinotori-chan! Settle down!' cried Keito as he tried to soothe me. 'Yes yes! You too, Takky!' shouted Kazuhiko. 'I told you to stop calling me that!' Taketo complained, blushing furiously. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I was about to burst and let my feelings show. Suddenly, I started to giggle. 'Hahaha! You're all so hilarious! Hahahahahaha!' I laughed, clutching my stomach. All of a sudden, everyone became quiet.

'Fu-Fujihara...' gasped Kazuhiko. 'Sh-she laughed!' exclaimed Keito in shock. I wiped a tear off my eye. 'Everyone, why is it so quiet?' I asked, my calm, normal self returning quickly. I looked towards Keito and Taketo. They're faces were as red as my hair!

'A-are you both alright?' I said quietly, placing my hands on their foreheads. 'Do you have a fever?' 'NO WE DON'T!' they screamed in unison, making my hands jump back in shock. 'O-okay...' I said, unsure whether I should take them both to the nurse. 'W-well, I'm going to practice in the kitchens...' I announced quietly, slowly backing away from the situation.

'Ooh! What an interesting girl!' gasped a small, quaint little voice in the distance, where no one knew where she was.

* * *

When I arrived at the kitchens, I put on my apron and chef hat on. It had now become a habit, even after one day of doing it. 'The next pastry we will be making is the Sachertorte.' I said as I flipped the pages of the recipe book. 'Okay! Lets go!' I cried, clutching the rubber spatula in my hands and pushing it up into the air.

Once I had gathered the ingredients, I began to follow the recipe. 'Okay, start off by melting the chocolate for the cake. Break it up into a heatproof bowl, then place the bowl over a saucepan of barely simmering water and leave it to melt slowly, being careful not to let the bottom of the bowl touch the water or the chocolate will overheat.' I followed the instructions and began to make the Sachertorte.

After I finished decorating the cake, I looked at it with triumph. 'That will do!' I said excitedly as I cut a slice of the cake. I placed it on a plate, took a fork and sliced a small piece. I slowly put it into my mouth and finally ate it.

'It is quite nice.' I laughed quietly as I took another bite. 'Yes it is. But, it is only acceptable for now.' I gasped. I ever so slightly turned around to find a small fairy-like thing float in the air beside me, eating a small crumb of the cake. 'KYAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU!' I screamed, waving my arms around like an idiot. 'Be quiet! I am a Sweets Spirit!' the fairy-thing declared. 'And my name is Pistachio! I wanna be YOUR Sweets Spirit partner!' I froze.

_This is crazy! I thought. How is this even HAPPENING!? '_HELLO!?' shouted Pistachio. 'So, are you going to be my partner?' I woke up from my thoughts and suddenly, I pulled the Sweets Spirit's cheek. 'OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!' she screamed, hitting my forehead with the golden spoon in her tiny hand. 'So you really are REAL!' I gasped, stepping back. 'Yes I am! But, the more important thing is, will you be my partner?' she asked gently. 'Of course!' I cried, letting her sit on my hand.

I looked at her carefully. Her light mint green hair was tied up into pig-tails, which were being attached by two lime green hair ties with baubles. She wore a striped pistachio green dress with a chocolate-brown apron which had small white bows sewn on each pocket. She had a small cream laced hairband with tiny green beads which could hardly be seen. Her eyes, were a mixture of green and brown and she wore a happy grin on her face with two rosy cheeks on each side.

'So, Pistachio, why did you choose me?' I asked as politely giving her a crumb of the Sachertorte. 'Well,' she said, blushing a bit. 'I really admired your elegance and your way of being calm in the most awful situations, but your fiery personality made me laugh a lot.' she giggled. 'Wha-!?' I laughed. 'Hee hee! Well anyways, I thought you were a really lovely person to work with. But, most of all, I admired your creativity and cooking skills! The way you used the odd combination of hazelnuts and mint in the cream was amazing!' I blushed hard. 'Y-you were watching!?' 'Yep! It was a spectacular performance to watch!' Pistachio replied, grinning from ear to ear.

We talked for a long time until it was late in the night. 'Oh my! It's already 12:00!' I cried, quickly packing. 'Lets go!' shouted Pistachio as we ran hurriedly towards the girls' dorm.

* * *

**Me: Kya! That was SOOOO good!**

**Taketo: Heck no way! That sucked!**

**Me: You know, I am really starting to now how Hinotori-chan feels now... FREAKING ANNOYED!**

**Keito: Oh no, not again... I'm still tired from that run! **

**Kazuhiko: Yeah... I mean, you two need to calm dow-**

**Me: ATTACK! *runs and hits Taketo with a steel bowl.**

**Taketo: UGYAAAA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?**

**Me: Umm... The amusement for the people reading this...**

**Taketo: YOU LITTLE-**

**Me: Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter! Bye bye!**

**Taketo: HEY WHAT THE!?**


	4. Chapter 4: Even More of Them

**Me: Heyro everyone! It's me, Miha-chan! I am extremely sorry for not updating... I had lots of project work to catch up on and do I was absent for a while.**

**Hinotori: Yes, Hinotori-san is extremely sorry for the delay. I hope you shall forgive her.**

**Me: Oh Hinotori-chan! Thank you so much! But... No need to be so formal! I mean it's not like you're talking to the President!**

**Hinotori: But-!**

**Me: Not buts! You need to learn how to speak normally! Try this... Ahem... Hey there! It's me, Hinotori! Now you try!**

**Hinotori: H-hello there... It is me... Hinotori...?**

**Me: What are you doing!? Why can you not talk normally like when you get angry...**

**Hinotori: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? HOW FLIPPIN' DARE YOU!?**

**Me: SEE! *sigh* Oh well, guess there is no hope but to just say, I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

_3 days later..._

I woke up at 6:00 am as usual, got dressed and ate breakfast. Nothing special had happened after the last few days except that I had just gotten a Sweets Spirit, Pistachio.

'Hey, Hinotori, where are you from?' asked Kazuhiko, as the four of us walked to the kitchens. 'Oh, I am from Paris, France.' I replied, surprised by his question. 'Why do you ask?' 'Well,' he said. 'Since you have such interesting features, I was wondering if you were foreign.' 'Oh! My mother was French and my father was Japanese.' 'Was?' said Keito. My heart thumped._ I couldn't talk about such trivial matters... Not with them..._

'Oh! We're here now!' I exclaimed, running towards the cookery room. _Not now..._

* * *

'Good day class! Today we shall be making macarons.' called out Hanajima-sensei. 'Like the choux creams, please create your own specific flavour. But, it must compliment your other groups members as well. you have 10 minutes to talk about it. Go!'

'Okay, so what is flavours shall we be doing?' asked Kazuhiko. 'Maybe we should theme them... How about tropical fruits!' cried Keito. 'That seems like a wonderful idea!' I said, clenching both of my fists. 'I guess,' murmured Taketo. 'I mean, he only chose that theme because he's from Okinawa where there are loads of tropical fruits. As expected of pineapple head.' 'Hey! Just because my , truly amazing and soft, hair is spiky doesn't mean I'm a pineapple head!' shouted Keito in anger.

'Quiet down A Group!' scolded Hanajima-sensei. 'Hah... You two need to cut it out or we'll be in trouble again!' said Kazuhiko. 'Yes. We must not argue or else 10 points shall be taken off our scores,' I said. 'Lets just use Keito's idea. I shall do orange as my flavour.' 'Jackfruits for me!' cried Kazuhiko. 'I'll do lemon.' said Taketo blankly. 'And of course, I'll do pineapples!' 'As expected of the pineapple-head.' smirked Taketo. 'Oh be quie-!'

Suddenly, a hand clasped over the two's mouths. 'Both of you! No arguing!' hushed Kazuhiko, tightening his grip on their mouths. 'Remember the points!' 'Yes, Kazuhiko. We did not forget...' sighed the two troublemakers simultaneously.

And we started to bake.

* * *

After we had _somehow_ completed making our tropical macarons and decorating them on a plate, without arguing, we looked at one another. 'Looks pretty good.' said Kazuhiko, smiling triumphantly. 'But of course, you can never go wrong with tropical!' laughed Keito, brushing his skyscraper hair up with his hands, causing a few girls to squeal. 'Seems, okay... But the only problem is the tomato and pineapple's macarons. They look weird.'

'WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?' creid Keito and I. 'They look JUST like yours, you idiot!' I said, releasing the boiling temper inside of me. 'Yeah! I agree, blondie!' shouted Keito, sticking his tongue out.

'Ah! A Group! What a lovely presentation!' giggled Hanajima-sensei. We froze, acting like we were having a good chat instead of a row. 'It's like I'm in the tropics! Lets have a try...' She bit into Kazuhiko's jackfruit macaron. 'Uwah! What a lovely taste! I've never tasted such a funny flavour of macaron! 100 point for you!' 'Thank you, sensei.' said Kazuhiko, bowing respectively.

She then ate Keito's pineapple macaron. 'Mmm! How lovely! Although it is a bit sour, the sweetness of the cookie compliments and balances the flavours! 100 points to you!' 'Thank you, miss!' said Keito, bowing his head a s well.

Now, it was Taketo's turn. She slowly took and chewed on his macaron. ' Such a sour, yet refreshing taste! I see that you have also added some mint in the filling. 100 points for you to you as well!' 'Thanks...' muttered Taketo. And of course, being the gentleman he was, Taketo just rolled his eyes.

'Ah! And last but not least, Hinotori-san!' laughed the teacher as she tried my macaron. 'Mmmm! So lovely! Definitely worthy of 100 points!' 'Thank you, sensei.' I said, bowing politely.

* * *

After she graded us overall, with of course 100 points, we all tried each other's macarons. 'This is a really interesting flavour for a macaron!' I gasped as I ate Kazuhiko's one, surprised at the great use of such a rarely-used fruit. 'Why thank you Hinotori-san!' he grinned and obviously bowing.

'Oh yes! And Keito, your pineapple macaron is really good!' cried Kazuhiko, chewing enthusiastically. 'I really agree with Hanajima-sensei on the sweet and sour part!' 'Thanks, Kazu-kun!' laughed Keito, petting him on the head lightly.

'Hey, tomato.' called out Taketo. 'What, idiot?' I asked, crossing my arms. 'You know your macaron...' 'What?' I said, becoming impatient. 'Sucks.' he said blankly with a large smirk on his face. 'HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HITO-CHAN!' shouted Pistachio, bursting out of my pocket. 'Pistachio!' I cried, trying to catch her but failed.

'TAKETO CAN SAY WHAT HE WANTS TO SAY YOU BIG NUTHEAD!' screamed a Sweets Spirit, flying out of Taketo's pocket like Pistachio. 'Be quiet Pistachio, Rhubarb , you two need to get along now!' hollered another, doing his best to calm the other Spirits down. 'Yeah! I agree with Chai!' a Sweets Spirit . 'You need to stop , the both of you!' 'BE QUIET PERSIMMON !' thundered Pistachio and Rhubarb, leaving poor Persimmon in shock, cowering in Keito's pocket.

'BE QUIET YOU DAMN THINGS!' boomed Taketo, looking as if a huge red vain would pop out of his forehead anytime soon. All the Sweets Spirits became quiet and everyone in the kitchen did so too.

'Haha...' laughed Kazuhiko nervously, twiddling his fingers. Keito inhaled sharply while his teeth were clenched together forcefully and Taketo, was blushing so much that he looked like he had two apples on both sides of his face!

'Sorry about that! Taketo here was worried he heard the uhhh...' I cried, trying to cover up my embarrassment.'Uhh... Fire alarm!' I shouted nervously, shooting a stare at the other two guys.

'Y-yes! Since he has such good hearing...' explained Kazuhiko, his forehead sweating. 'He thought eh... he heard the alarm and wanted to make sure...' continued Keito. 'It was just him or if it was real, for the sake of everyone's lives!' I finished, smiling as naturally as possible.

Suddenly, the whole room started chattering. _'Oh! So that's why he shouted so loudly!' 'I thought that Tachibana-san was mean, but turns out he's pretty caring!' 'Yeah! I mean, he actually thought of all our lives being at stake!' 'What a heroic dude!'_

We all dropped to the floor, tired of making up an explanation for Taketo. 'THAT was really exhausting!' sighed Keito. 'Yeah, who knew talking would make us tired!' laughed Kazuhiko. 'You better be thankful for that, you idiot.' I said angrily, turning my head towards Taketo. 'Uh... Thanks...' I said, blushing, but a bit more lightly this time.

'Wow! I've never seen Takky thank a girl before!' cried Kazuhiko, wide-eyed. 'Yeah, finally, the cold, cold, Taketo, is warmed by the pure and angelic heart of our beloved, Hinotori-chan!' sighed Keito, patting Taketo on his back. 'SHUT UP PINEAPPLE HEAD!' shouted Taketo, cracking his knuckles one by one.

'Ahem!' coughed Rhubarb proudly. 'Are you not going to introduce us!?' 'Oh yeah! Sorry about that Rhubarb-chan!' said Keito. 'Lets introduce our Sweets Spirits to each other!'

* * *

We all lined up in front of each other, with our Sweets Spirits resting on our shoulders.

'I'll go first!' said Keito excitedly. 'This is Persimmon-kun!' He pointed to a small Sweets Spirit, shaking nervously. 'G-good day to you, Hi-Hinotori-san!' he cried out, doing his best to greet me. 'Good day to you too, Persimmon-kun.' I said, doing a slight cursty.

I looked at Persimmon. He had bright spiky orange hair and large orange-brown eyes. He wore a green and orange striped t-shirt with a large, of course, persimmon. He also wore light green pants and brown sandals and on his head was a bright yellow sun-visor.

'Now, this is Chai-kun!' said Kazuhiko, letting him step onto his palm. 'Hi, Hinotori-san! Lets get along well!' he said, flying just a little bit. 'Yes! Let us get along splendidly!' I said, clapping my hands together.

Chai had a sort of beige-brown hair which was neatly brushed and styled. He actually had bright green eyes, just like me! He wore a brown kimono with a large teal-green dragon on the side. And on his feet were two clunky little sandals which were cream in colour.

'This is Rhubarb.' said Taketo bluntly, lazily pointing at her. 'Hey there...' she mumbled. 'Sorry for causing you trouble...' 'It's fine, Rhubarb-chan! No need to say sorry!' I replied.

Rhubarb had light red hair, almost to the point where it could be called pink, which was tied into two plaits and she had red-green eyes. She had on her, a small, red, puffy, sundress with green bows and ribbons hanging from the sides. On her tiny feet were sparkling red flats with a shiny white bow which could hardly be seen on the tip of her shoes.

'And this right here is Pistachio! I met her a few days ago!' I said, letting her fly into my hand. 'Hello! I'm Pistachio! Good to meet you all!' she smiled, jumping up slightly.

'What a cute Sweets Spirit!' cooed Kazuhiko. 'Yeah! So adorable!' said Keito, letting her onto his hand. 'T-thank you!' cried Pistachio blushing at the praise.

'Excuse me, A Group!' We all turned around to see Hanajima-sensei staring at us with her hands on her hips. 'I have been calling out to you for at least five minutes! May I have all your attention now?' 'Yes sensei...' we said drearily.

'Now, would you four...'

* * *

**Haah... That was pretty tiring! I hope you enjoyed that chapter very much!**

**I just wanna say that I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating! GOMEN!**

**Anyways, I would like to thank the KawaiiAnimeGirls for reviewing! It means a lot to me! I also want to thank b-rabbit28 and CatchyCally for following and favouriting! **

**Please review and do all that other crazy stuff you do!**

**Later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Grand Prix and Confessions

**Me: Hiya! It's me! Miha-chan! Okay, so since it is the Christmas holidays, I can write more CHAPTERS! I cannot wait!**

**Taketo: Hey, don't get your hopes up! Miha here is very, VERY lazy and stupid so she may completely forget about writing more chapters! **

**Kazuhiko: Takky! That is very mean! You are ****_definitely _****not getting any presents this year if you are going to be like this!**

**Keito: Yeah, Takkun! I mean, if you stay like this, Hinotori-chan will never fa-MMMM! *mouth gets covered by Taketo***

**Taketo: QUIET YOU PINEAPPLE HEAD! SHUT. UP.**

**Hinotori: What in the world is going on around here!?**

**Me: Ah! Hinotori! Just in time! Keito! Spill the beans!**

**Keito: Well you know Takkun, he l-MMMMM!**

**Taketo: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! MIHA! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU INVITED HER HERE!**

**Me: Wha-!? How dare you put the blame on me! *hits Taketo with a steel bowl***

**Kazuhiko: Where the heck do you get those bowls from Miha-san!?**

**Me: Mwuahahaha! I'll never tell! But what I will tell is, I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

_Previously, in the last chapter..._

_'Excuse me, A Group!' We all turned around to see Hanajima-sensei staring at us with her hands on her hips. 'I have been calling out to you for at least five minutes! May I have all your attention now?' 'Yes sensei...' we said drearily._

_'Now, would you four...'_

* * *

'Would you four be interested in joining the Cake Grand Prix?' asked the teacher. 'THE GRAND PRIX!?' exclaimed the Sweets Princes and myself. 'Yes! I would like to recommend you all to join this competition.' she replied. 'Why? We're all too young! We're only first years and in middle school!' cried Kazuhiko in disbelief.

'It does not matter about age, Jyogasaki-san, but about talent and confidence. And all of you have those requirements to be able to enter.' We stood frozen solid. _Is she really telling us we should enter the Grand Prix!? I thought._'So, if you are willing to do so,' said Hanajima-sensei handing us all a form. 'Here are the documents you four must fill in. You must hand them into me by next Monday. I really think that you are all able for this and you should just take this chance.'

She left us walking out of the kitchen and we just stood there looking as if were all turned to stone.

'I can't believe it..' breathed Keito. 'We were actually recommended by sensei!' 'This is a good chance to show our talents. We must work hard for this.' said Taketo triumphantly. 'Yes we should! I mean it is the Cake Grand Prix after all!' laughed Kazuhiko.

But as the three Sweets Princes talked with one another, I just stared at the page. There was a whole lot of writing on it but one sentence caught my eye.

_**"Prize for winning: Full Scholarship to Academy, Paris Branch."**_

My hands shook as I held the paper. _That's the prize!? I can't believe it!? I thought. Why must it be in Paris!? Why, why there!? That's where _he _is! But, I have to enter, for the rest of the guys here... They want to win! But, what if we don't win!? We won't have to go to Paris then! But, of course since they all have such strong will-power, they , might enter again next year..._

'Are you alright, Hito-chan?' asked Pistachio sweetly. The other three and there Sweets Spirits turned around to face me. 'I-I'm alright!' I said, doing my best to fake a smile. 'Nothing's wrong at all!'

'You sure, Hinotori-san..?' questioned Kazuhiko. 'Are you completely sure you are fine?' said Chai, clasping his hands together. 'Yes, I am! No need to fret or worry!' I replied, waving my hand in the air. 'Ah! Excuse me! I have to go!'

I ran away to the lake, trying to not let anyone follow me in my path.

* * *

_*Taketo's P.O.V.*_

I looked towards Fujihara as she ran away quickly in the direction of the lake. There was something not right about her. Usually she would speak in her formal language but instead, she was pretty casual with her words.

'There was something not right about her just now...' said Kazuhiko, my childhood friend, slowly. 'Yeah... She seemed pretty down as she held that form, you know...' responded the pineapple head.

'No kidding nut-brains.' I mocked, annoyed at the two. Suddenly they both shot a glare at me.

'What!? I didn't do anything! I didn't say a word you idiot-heads!' I shouted, clenching my fists. 'Hah... We know that!' exclaimed Keito. 'We just want you to check up on her.' said Kazuhiko, pointing towards the lake.

'No way.' I said blankly, making an "X" shape with my arms. 'I am not going to see if that tomato-head is okay, right?' But I stopped. _Why did this girl worry me so much? I don't know why, but I feel like I need to cheer her up... _

_'_Just go, stupid!' shouted Keito as Kazuhiko pushed me to the lake leaving me no time to protest.

* * *

I started to search around for her. _Why do I even have to do this!? Are those guys plotting something!? I thought as I looked around the bushes._

All of a sudden, I heard a noise. 'Uwahh...' It was Fujihara!

I moved towards the direction of her and hid behind a tree, waiting for the right time to approach her.

'I can't do this!' she cried, hugging her knees. 'I don't want to see him but I want the other three to go and study there!'

I listened closely, my eyes wide in shock.

'I don't wanna see that bastard! That fricking, horrible, guy!' She held her knees tighter. 'Or else he will do that again!'

I shuffled towards her, trying not make a sound.

And at that moment, she jerked in my direction. 'What are you doing here, *sniff*, idiot!?' she said shakily, wiping away her almost never-ending tears. I stopped. I felt like the world was ending when I saw her face. Her crying face. Her eyes were red and her nose was red and pure, clear tears rolled down her cheeks.

'F-Fujihara...' I whispered. 'What happened with...' I gulped. 'Him?' She looked at me helplessly, her legs quivering.

'Do you want to know?' she asked looking downwards. 'What happened? Why I don't want to go to Paris?'

I nodded, walking closer towards her. We both sat down next to each other, almost huddling.

'You see... It all started when I was ten years old.' she said carefully. 'Me, my parents and my elder brother were in a car. We were driving along the road. You see, we were all on a road trip and the terrain was very rough. Suddenly, the brakes stopped working. We were driving very fast and now we couldn't slow down. And then all of a sudden, we fell.'

I watched her cry even more and I quietly wiped away her tears with my finger.

'Fortunately, the cliff was not very high, but it had managed to instantly kill my parents. My brother and I were devastated. We both luckily escaped with only some minor injuries like broken arms and legs, but we didn't care about ourselves. It was on the inside that hurt the most.'

'But, why? Why do you hate your brother because of that?' I asked, still wiping away her tears.

'My hair and eyes.' she said blankly as she looked up at the slowly darkening sky. It would rain soon. 'Why?'

'My mother and father hand very distinct features. I inherited my father's eyes you see and my mother's hair. But my brother got the more normal features such as my father's brown hair and my mothers blue eyes.' she replied.

'But, that doesn't make any sense!' I exclaimed.

'Well, I guess you could say I am like a reminder of my parents to him. Because I have the two features that stood out in them the most, it was as if mother and father were looking at him right there and now. He always said to me... "I can't believe you! Because of your stupid and annoying appearance, I can never live normally without that day haunting me for the rest of my life" and so on so forth.

'That's silly!' I shouted in disgust. 'So, I moved to Japan. we haven't spoken in two years...' she sobbed, shaking even more.

Suddenly, I felt my arms automatically wrap around her. I was hugging her! 'Fu-Hinotori...' I murmured. 'It's okay... He won't say anything as long as I'm around... Don't worry, I'm here...'

_WHAT THE HELL WAS I SAYING!? This is SO unlike me!_

She didn't move. She didn't even flinch. I held her tighter as she continued to cry into my chest.

'Idiot... Stop crying... You'll ruin my uniform with your boogers!' I exclaimed, trying to make her feel livelier. 'I am not crying you idiotic blondie! And I do NOT have boogers! STUPID!' she shouted.

'Haha... I know, now lets get you inside, it'll start raining soon.' I said, pulling her up.

'Mhmm...' she said, walking with me hand in hand towards the dorms silently as the rain started to drop down.

* * *

**KYAAAA! That was so good! I am SUPER HAPPY about this chapter since this is I guess my very first romantic scene I've written!**

**Again, I would like to the b-rabbit28 and CatchyCally for following and favouriting this story! **

**I also wanna thank the KawaiiAnimeGirls for being awesome and reviewing this story!**

**PLEASE review this story, favourite and follow this story for the next chapter!**

**(LOL That won't happen! I'll just post the next chapter anyways!)**

**But seriously.**

**REVIEWWWWW!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Our Opponent, The Grinch!

**Me: Heya minna-san! It's me, Miha-chan!**

**Taketo: *sighs* Oh great… And I thought I would have to spend my day peacefully!**

**Me: Well I'm sorry for updating another chapter!**

**Kazuhiko: How many times have I told you, Takky! You must be a kind to the one who created you! **

**Michiko: That's right! You must always have respect for others, you know!**

**Kazuhiko: K-Katsuragi-s-san! Wh-what are you doing here?!**

**Michiko: Haha! Just wanted to stop by! And what's with your voice? You sound like you're making your own echos!**

**Kazuhiko: Re-really!? I-I hope it doesn't in-in-inconvenience you, Ka-Katsuragi-san!**

**Me: Oh young love! Hah… So sweet and lovely!**

**Taketo: You gonna confess someday Kazu? *smirks evilly***

**Kazuhiko: Confe-WAIT WHAT!? **

**Michiko: Hahahahahahaha! You're all so funny! **

**Me: Ha! I know right!**

**Michiko: Oh yeah! Miha-chan! Why have I not appeared in the LAST FEW CHAPTERS? **

**Me: Ummm… Hahahah…. *starts sweating* You see…. Uhh… *runs away***

**Michiko: MIHA!? DON'T YOU RUN AWAY!**

**Taketo: What the HELL!?**

**Kazuhiko: MIHA-SAN! Where are you going!?**

**Me: *breathes heavily* Sorry, everyone! I didn't mean to do that! But anyways, I want to thank these people first before I start the chapter! I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**_KawaiiAnimeGirls: Thank you for being the first reviewers and reviewing again and again! It means a whole lot to me! I almost screamed when I saw the first review but I didn't since it was 3am! (LOL) I LOVE your sickfics and I'll stay tune for a lot more! Can't wait! ._**

**_SweetPrincess101: Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing as well! Your oneshot series Together, Forever and Always is SO CUTE! And also, thank you for fovouriting this story and so much more! By the way, good luck and can't wait! If you know what I mean! Teehee!_**

**_CatchyCally: Thank you for being the very first person to follow and favourite "The Path of Dreams!". I was so happy when you did that I was rolling around all over the place squealing! (NOT EXAGGERATING HERE) _**

**_B-rabbit28: Thank you also for favouriting and following! I felt really happy that you did that and I want to thank you so much! T_T I hope that you will also review the story too! NO pressure intended here. PROMISE._**

**_Well, now to the story!_**

* * *

_The next day..._

I looked towards myself in the mirror of my dorm room. I was shocked about what had happened last night. Me spilling out my past, Taketo hugging me and taking me back to the dormitory, I just couldn't believe it! It was so embarrassing for him to see my vulnerable side and all!

I began to blush and once I had seen that, I started to slap my cheeks, but that just made the redder.

What would I do when I see him!? Run away, cover my face with a paper bag!? I needed help and fast! I couldn't ask Pistachio since she was a bit of a blabbermouth. And I couldn't ask Michiko, she was still sleeping! After all, it WAS 6 am and I guess you could say that I'm an early bird, even on Saturdays.

I flopped down onto my bed sighing. I would just have to act like myself as best I could. No matter what!

I started to get ready and headed out towards the kitchens.

* * *

When I had arrived, I was EXTREMELY surprised. Over on the third kitchen station, was Taketo! I started to sweat but then all of a sudden he shouted. 'HEY! Close the door you idi-!' He stopped shouting and tempering and started blushing slightly. 'Oh, it's you..' he said quietly, almost whispering.

I closed the door shut, put on my apron and went over to the kitchen station beside him.

'So, how are you doing...?'I asked, trying to brush away the awkward atmosphere as I tied my hair up in a ponytail. 'Good...' he replied. 'How 'bout you?' 'Fine.' _WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THIS CONVERSATION! _I screamed in my mind.

'Can I ask you a question tomato-head?' questioned Taketo all of a sudden. 'Sure! Just don't call me a tomato-head!' I cried, beginning to practice making some petit fours. The biscuit kind.

'Are you gonna enter in the competition? With us?' he said, pouring his smooth, glossy chocolate, over a small vanilla cake. 'Yep...' I responded, mixing the batter for the biscuit. 'Thanks to... Well, the conversation we had, helped me a lot in my choice.' I said. 'And also in my confidence. I want to thank you for that...'

'Y-you're welcome... I want to thank you too...' he said, beginning to mix up some cream. 'Why?' I asked, turning my head to him away from my work. 'For opening up. It feels pretty good to know about your past. Makes m-us feel like we've gotten closer, y'know?' 'Yeah... I like it too!' I smiled, genuinely. I had not smiled like this in forever.

'Tell me about yours. Your past. 'Hm?' 'Well, you don't have to but-' I was cut off when he started to talk. 'I was born on January 14th in Tokyo Japan.' he said. I began to listen intently as I put the mix onto the baking tray.

'I was an only child as normal. With one mother and father,' He spread the soft and fluffy cream onto the little chocolate-vanilla cake. 'We were I guess, a pretty happy family. We went to the park, got ice-cream. Just normal.' I put the baking tray into the oven and started to prepare my on cream. 'But, one day, my mother and father fought. Even though I was only 7, I understood everything they said.' He took out some strawberries and kiwis and sliced them in small little quarters.

'We were in debt. My father got drunk and spent all our money in a casino. My mom was devastated.' I watched him place the fruits gently and precisely on the cake where he had piped on the cream. 'After that, we couldn't pay rent. My father lost his job when he became depressed and all of a sudden...' He stopped what he was doing. 'She ran away.'

For a second, I stopped breathing. I imagined a small, scared Taketo in his house all alone. My heart felt crushed.

'I ran out of the house when I realised she was gone. And there I met Kazuhiko. He had moved to Tokyo a few days ago and luckily, he was just a few blocks away.' I smiled in relief as I sighed. 'And then, for 7 years, up until now, I've been with his family.' He smiled with a nostalgic air, as if he was remembering all the happy memories with Kazuhiko's family. He had a warm feeling coming out of him.

'My father, we don't especially get along now.' I said, his smile slightly falling. 'I hope that you both get along someday...' I said, with a hopeful feeling in my heart. 'Same to you with your brother.' he said, initiating a fist bump. I laughed.

'I will try,' I cried, returning the fist bump with my own at the same time as the timer of the oven rang. 'Promise!'

* * *

_The next day_...

It was the next day. Yesterday we had just acted as normally as possible, we fought, we baked, we learnt, we got closer. Even Kazuhiko and Keito saw us two had become friendlier with each other.

'Has something changed with you two?' asked Kazuhiko. 'Yeah.. You both seem... Different.' continued Keito, crossing his arms. We both responded with a shrug and said simultaneously, 'Nothing at all.'

I smiled at the memory and suddenly, I heard many voices burst through the slightly chilly September air. My curiosity got the best of me and I went to see what was going on.

I went outside to see what the commotion was all about. Everyone was gathered arounfd the noticeboard. 'Hinotori-chan!' a voice rang out. It was Michiko! 'Michiko! What is it!?' I called out as I walked slash ran towards her. 'It's the Grand Prix! The opponent chart! It's out on display!' she responded eagerly. 'WHAT!?' I shouted, hurrying towards the board.

I pushed my way through the crowd with a few "Heys!" crying behind me. I looked for one of our names on the chart. I wasn't sure who's name would be our team name. Suddenly, I saw it.

**Team Hinotori (Middle School, 1st) vs. Team Mitsuo (High School, 2nd)**

To my surprise, they had used MY name! But what was even MORE surprising was that we were going against a high school team! In second year!

'Surprised?' asked a voice. 'Keito!?' He was right beside me and I didn't even notice! 'Hope you like our team name!' he smiled, causing all the girls behind him squealing and the boys rolling their eyes. 'Yeah..! Why my name!?' I said, looking at him curiously. 'Well we thought it was sorta unique!' laughed another voice. 'Ka-Kazuhiko!'

_Seriously! These guys just pop out everywhere!_

'We all agreed it was nice and catchy!' 'Really?' I questioned. 'Yeah! Actually, Takky here thought of it!' 'Shut up.' I heard another voice say. 'Ta-Taketo!?'

_Geez! What was wrong with these three, appearing out of nowhere as they pleased!?_

'So what if it was my idea!?' he shouted, half angry, half embarrassed. I laughed happily. 'You are just the craziest, weirdest, most fun people I've met in a long time!' I cried, smiling, as the boys behind sighed happily while it was the girls' time to roll their eyes. 'Haha! You think so?' asked Keito. 'Yes! Yes you all are!' I responded hugging them all.

'Thank you, Hinotori-san!' 'But of course, Hinotori-chan!' 'Yeah, whatever...'

'Heh, are these kids our opponents?' laughed a strange and unfamiliar voice. We all separated quickly and turned around quickly. A tall boy with dark green hair was standing behind us. An intimidating aura settled around.

'Seriously! We'll crush these kindergarteners in minutes!' laughed another with bluish-black hair and pale skin. He looked like Dracula. 'Yeah! These ants will be gone before you can say Grand Prix!' shouted one triumphantly with platinum blonde hair. He looked like a delinquent and blinding. 'They look so small and cute! How, AWFUL!' jeered the last guy. He had orange hair which made him look like a pumpkin.

'Who are you?' asked Keito, as we all glared at them. 'Heh. We are Team Mitsuo and I am the leader, Hirukawa Mitsuo!' he shouted smiling widely and evilly. He looked like the Grinch with his smile and dark green hair. But mostly the smile. 'And you?' he said, looking at me.

'We are Team Hinotori. And I am the leader as well, Fujihara Hinotori. Please make sure your team members are kind to my own.' I said, with as much confidence and calmness as I could. 'Aww! Look at you so high and mighty! Little Queen of Red Hearts!' he laughed, smiling his disgusting smile.

'Aww! Thank you for the cute little nickname!' I said in my sweetest and cutest voice. 'You disgusting Grinch!' I laughed sweetly and happily, emitting a happy yet deathly aura. I heard a few sniggers come from the three behind me and some others.

'Heh! You interest me, middle-schooler! But not enough!' said the Grinch. 'But not enough! We're gonna crush you! YOU and your cute little Sweets Princes!' The guys behind me looked as if they were ready to fight them and crush them all!

'Same here, Grinch!' I said cheerfully, retaliating. He looked like a huge, red vein would pop out of his forehead. 'You and Dracula, the blinding delinquent and of course the Jack 'o' Lantern behind you!' I pointed at each of the members while giving them their destined names.

'Hmph! We'll see you at the match, Little Queen of Hearts! And Little Princes!' waved the Grinch, with the delinquent, Dracula and Jack 'o' Lantern trudging behind him angrily.

_Mission Accomplished! _I thought as I smiled triumphantly, watching them all walk away angrily.

Suddenly, a HUGE cheer erupted. 'Well done for kicking that guy's butt!' cried Kazuhiko happily. 'You deserve a medal, Hinotori-chan!' laughed Keito. 'NOt too bad for a first-timer!' smiled Taketo as he pat my head heavily while blushing. 'Hey! No fair!' shouted Keito, lifting me up in the air bridal-style.

'Three cheers for Hinotori-san!' called out Kazuhiko. 'Hi-no-to-ri~! Hi-no-to-ri~! Hi-no-to-ri~!' cheered the crowd surrounding us as Keito pushed my into the air with the help of Michiko, Keito and Kazuhiko.

Far away, staring at the happy scene from his office, the chairman smiled.

'Well, done Hinotori, but now is not the time for celebrating!' he said. 'Extremely hard challenges await you very soon.'

* * *

**WOW! What a long chapter! **

**I feel so happy about writing this since it took at least two hours, but, I'm finally done!**

**PLEASE review this chapter! I hope you all had a nice time reading this!**

**Review, follow, favourite and do all that crazy stuff you do!**

**~Miha-chan**


	7. Chapter 7: The Jyogasaki Confectionary

**Hey! For it is me, Miha-chan!**

**Today, I want to thank you again, for reading this fanfic! It means so much to me and I hope you will continue reading it!**

**I also want to thank Lydia-sun-to-moon-days for giving me some very good advice and SweetsPrincess101 for helping me with this chapter!**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere except for my own characters and such!**

**Now, ONTO THE STORY~!**

* * *

When everyone had finally stopped celebrating, myself, Taketo, Kazuhiko and Keito walked to the kitchens.

'So when is the date for the match against those weirdos?' asked Taketo.

'Mmm... It's in next, next Friday so we have approximately 15 days to practice.' I replied.

We went inside the kitchens and got ourselves ready. I walked swiftly towards the kitchen station where the three and their Sweets Spirits were.

'Ah! Hello, Hinotori-chan! Haven't seen you in a while!' laughed Keito, jokingly. 'I think that your hair in a ponytail, suits you very much and I think you should wear it more often!' I giggled happily.

'Why thank you, kind sir!' I said, bowing playfully. 'However, we must think seriously.' I quickly regained my posture and looked at the three. 'Kazuhiko, what is the theme for this match?'

'The theme is Japanese culture!' he cried happily. 'This is fantastic!'

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden burst of happiness. 'What's with him?' I asked, pointing at him lazily.

'Oh! Kazu-kun here loves Japanese culture since his family owns a Japanese confectionery!' replied Keito sighing a bit. 'Guess he's going to go all out on this match!'

'Maybe we can all go to Kazuhiko's shop for inspiration?' I suggested. 'It would be very informative to go.'

'Hah. You're just want to see his shop aren't you?' said Taketo, smirking evilly.

'Wha-!' I gasped, doing my best to fight off the blush that was about to fall on my cheeks. 'I-It has nothing to do with that!'

The three stared at me hard as my cheeks became hotter and hotter.

'Fine!' I shouted, my whole body filling up with embarassment. 'I guess I want to visit his shop...' I said, as I twiddled my fingers. I had never been to a Japanese confectionery, after all, I had spent most of my time in France and was never allowed to go out of the mansion when I was in Japan.

'Can we do that?' asked Taketo blankly, ignoring me.

'Sure!' chuckled Kazuhiko. 'There's always room in the Jyogasaki household! We have plenty spare rooms for you all to stay in.'

'That settles it then!' laughed Keito. 'We shall go visit the Jyogasaki Confectionary!'

* * *

_**Next Saturday...**_

After a whole week of practicing and studying, it was finally time to go visit Kazuhiko's parents' shop.

I was about to get dressed, but I couldn't decide what to wear. So, I asked Michiko to help me choose an outfit.

'Let's see..' she murmured as she opened my closet door. 'AMAZING!' she cried out, almost fainting in shock. 'You have so many amazing clothes!'

'Yeah...' I said blushing. I honestly had many nice clothes. Most of them came from gifts that people gave to me,so they could suck up and then ask if we could advertise their stupid business. Like I even cared. I frowned at the thought but quickly began to smile again when I remembered the trip.

'This is it!' squealed Michiko as she set out an outfit.

It was an almost pure,white fluffy sweater paired with a pale pink collar shirt underneath. For underneath. was a plaid red and black skirt which reach two or three inches above my knees. As for my shoes, they were some simple ruby red flats with pearls embroidered on the sides. And for accessories, Michiko picked out a pretty pearl necklace and a red plaid bow.

'Wow!' I gasped, amazed by her fashion sense. 'You have amazing taste and you are a great makeup artist!'

She had also done my makeup and hair, which was just some concealer, taupe eye-shadow, cat-liner and she had straightened my hair properly and the bow she had chosen.

'Yeah!' she said, her cheeks a bright pink. 'Since my mother is a fashion designer, I've lived with her amazing style!'

'Thank you so much!' I cried, bowing my head in thanks and respect. I rose my head and looked at her strongly. 'I really want to look my best when I meet Kazuhiko's parents!'

'Hahaha! It's okay!' she laughed. 'After all, they are both really nice! So are Oba-chan and Ojii-san!'

'Eehh! You've met them!' I said. 'Any advice so I can get along?'

Michiko shook her head and smiled. 'Just be your wonderful, polite and sweet self, Hinotori-chan! Although it may sound cheesy, but your perfect just the way you are!'

I began to feel my cheeks go hot when suddenly, the time I saw on the clock processed through my brain.

'Ah! I must leave now!' I said, hugging her. 'I have to go now! Thank you very much for your help today!'

'You're welcome!' she giggled. 'Go now!'

I waved goodbye and headed out towards the door. But, I stopped suddenly and turned around.

'By the way, you can use my clothes if you want! Whenever!'

Her face lit up in happiness as I closed the door and went outside to find the boys waiting for me.

'So, are we all ready?' I said looking towards the large bus.

No response.

I glanced at the three quickly and I scrunched up my face in confusion.

Taketo and Keito were blushing madly while Kazuhiko was waving his hands over their faces.

I walked closer to them and flicked both their foreheads. 'WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS AND LETS GET ON THE BUS!' I shouted, pointing at the bus.

The two idiots jumped up in shock. 'THE DRIVER IS WAITING!' I screamed, pointing at him too.

'Fine, fine! Tomato-head! We'll go now!' grumbled Taketo, walking up the platform of the bus and he lifted his suitcase up onto his shoulders.

'Sorry!' laughed Keito nervously, as he did the same.

I jumped up onto the platform and looked around where to sit. Kazuhiko and Keito were sitting together when I realised something.

_Shoot! I have to sit beside blondie! I thought._

I sat beside him quietly and looked at him. My mouth dropped. He looked as if his soul was flying away!

'Y-you okay!?' I asked, not sure what to do.

'Eughhh... I feel horrible...' he said, pale in the face.

'It's okay, Hinotori-san! Takky here just has a very severe case of motion-sickness!' Kazuhiko laughed nervously as he handed me some pills. 'Just give him these for now!'

I held up the pill jar in my face.

_Motion Sickness Pills_

_Take two for every hour you travel._

I opened the jar and picked out two pills as the instructions said and tapped Taketo on the shoulder.

'Hey, here are your pills.' I said, handing them over. He grabbed them and put them in his mouth quickly.

'Th-Thanks...' he murmured, blushing furiously.

I placed my hand on his head and began to rub it. 'Hahaha! You look so weird, blondie! Get a grip!' I replied, still rubbing his fluffy, caramel, blonde hair. I laughed as his face went redder and redder.

'By the way,' I smirked. 'This journey is three hours long you know!'

He fell over in shock, his red blushing face turning pale once more.

* * *

After three hours of Taketo's moaning, groaning and complaining, I luckily escaped without any sick getting on me.

I stepped out of the bus along with the boys and waved the driver goodbye.

Then, once we had finished walking, we had arrived at Kazuhiko's family's shop.

It was quite a large building with the words,

**_JYOGASAKI CONFECTIONERY_**

painted in bright green letters on a light wooden sign.

I held my breath and followed Kazuhiko inside the building.

It was amazing! The soft tatami mats, the small wooden tables, the smell of incense burning wafting slightly through the air from the back of the shop, it was wonderful!

'I'm home!' shouted Kazuhiko. And at that moment, two boys and one little girl came running to him along with an older boy, the two grandparents and what looked like the parents. He hugged them all happily and kissed each one on the forehead sweetly. He stood up and went over to us.

'I've brought some friends!' he cried, gesturing over to us.

The three of us blushed slightly in unison and bowed our heads.

'Of course, I've brought Keito and Taketo!' said Kazuhiko. 'But I've also brought over another person!'

_I guess this is my cue!_

'Hello! My name is Fujihara Hinotori. I am the newest member of Kazuhiko's team.' I said, smiling politely. 'Thank you for letting us stay stay your lovely home!'

'Woah!' cried the oldest boy. 'This your girlfriend Kazuhiko?'

'Sh-She isn't!' he replied, waving his hands around. 'She's just a friend!'

'Then she must be Keito's?'

'Nope!' Keito laughed. 'But I sure wish she was!' He winked at me and came closer and so I pushed his face away.

'Ah! That means that Takkun here has found the one!' the boy chuckled as Taketo's face started to burn up.

'NO WAY! WHO WOULD TAKE THIS BRAT!' he shouted.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY, BLONDIE!?' I screamed, holding my fist up.

'Ahahaha! How nice it would be if I was young again!' laughed, I think, Ojii-san.

Taketo and I stopped in our tracks and began to shake in fear. We bowed our head simultaneously. 'SORRY, OJII-SAN!' we both cried, afraid that we would get scolded before we had even been here for ten minutes.

'Ah! It's okay, you two!' giggled Oba-chan. 'Now, let's all head on to the back.'

* * *

Everyone sat down onto the tatami mats and looked in Kazuhiko's direction.

'Okay, since Hinotori-san is new here, we shall all introduce ourselves!' said Kazuhiko. 'Let's start with you, Meiko-chan!'

I looked towards a cute little girl, around the age of four, munching on what looked like a manju, a popular Japanese sweet. 'My name ish Jyogashaki Meiko. Pleashed to meech chu!' she giggled.

'My name is Jyogasaki Akihiko. Pleased to meet you!' a boy around the age of eight said, grinning happily.

'I am Jyogasaki Takehiko! Nice to meet you too!' cried another boy who was maybe ten, flashing a peace sign at me.

'And I am Jyogasaki Masahiko, age sixteen. It's a pleasure to meet you!' said Masahiko.

'These are my parents,' said Kazuhiko, pointing towards a kind-looking woman and a happy man. 'And these are my parents!' I looked towards an old man grinning cheekily and an old woman with a very blissful look on her face.

'It is a pleasure to meet you all!' I cried, smiling happily. 'Once again, I shall introduce myself formally. My name is Fujihara Hinotori, thirteen years old. I have recently transferred to your son's school and I am now in their team.'

I nodded towards Kazuhiko and the rest and resumed to talk.

'I am their current leader and if possible, we would like you to tell us and teach us about the history, art and of course cooking, of the Japanese people. Although Kazuhiko is very knowledgeable in this particular area, we would like to hear more from you since you know a great deal more, according to him.'

I bowed down onto the ground. 'So please teach us.' I asked, the rest of the team bowing along with me.

'But of course, Hinotori-chan!' laughed Oba-chan. 'We would gladly teach you! And may I ask, not trying to be rude, but are you from the Fujihara Corporation?'

I jumped at her question, suddenly rising our heads. 'Y-Yes. I am the daughter of the Fujihara Corporation which handles insurance in France, Italy and Japan. My brother is the current C.E.O of the company.'

The Jyogasaki family and my teammates looked at me in surprise, since they had not heard of this before. All in the exception of Taketo.

'Well, your brother is a very good C.E.O!' said Oba-chan. 'He manages it very well.'

I bit my cheek and made my hands into a fist. I could feel Taketo's eyes staring at me in sympathy. I glanced at him quickly and continued on with our conversation.

'Yes! He is very talented in managing! I respect him very much!' I cried, my smile becoming fake.

'Well, I going to show Hinotori the kitchen now!' exclaimed Kazuhiko, as Taketo held his hand out to help me up. I took it and as I was getting up, he murmured, 'You 'kay?'

I nodded briefly towards him and followed Kazuhiko into the shop with Keito and Taketo walking behind.

'So, here it is!' introduced Kazuhiko as I looked around the sleek and clean kitchen. It was a mixture of new and old such as the new, glistening stove and oven and the old cutlery, cupboards and cooking tools. It had a very warm and welcoming air to it.

'Heh. This place brings back a whole bunch of memories!' smirked Taketo as he mooched around. 'Feels good to be here...'

'Hey, why don't we bake a cake for your family?' suggested Keito. 'It would be very nice and polite to do so!'

'Yeah! that seems like a great idea!' cried Kazuhiko. But, as he was about to ask his parents, they burst in suddenly.

'Kazuhiko? I know that your friends are here and that you probably want to bake a cake, but can you please help out in the shop?' the mother asked.

'We completely forgot to notify that the shop would be closed today, so there a some customers coming in now!' the father explained.

Kazuhiko turned to us three. 'Sorry, you guys, but can you help the shop?' he asked.

'Sure, Kazu-kun!' replied Keito. 'Fine by me.' responded Taketo. 'I would love to!' I said, nodding enthusiastically.

'Okay! Since we can't teach you how to make traditional Japanese sweets, you will be helping me with the serving!' Okaa-san told me. 'So we must change you into a kimono. I shall help you with that!'

'Y-Yes!' I replied, as I was ushered towards her room.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, twirling around, as I admired the gorgeous kimono Kazuhiko's mother had lent me.

It was a beautiful salmon pink which gradually changed darker at the ends of the kimono and sleeves. An elegant, light green bird sitting on a branch of sakura or cherry blossom was embroidered on the sides. A part of my long, red hair was tied into a small bun and to hold it together, was an amazingly beautiful ornamental headdress, with jewels hanging down from its ends. She had also painted my lips and bright red.

After she told me the basics of serving the customers, such as bowing politely, smiling without any teeth and walking lightly, I stepped into the kitchen.

'Hi, guys!' I exclaimed. 'Look at this gorgeous kimono!' I twirled around and smiled as I tilted my head.

They were all blushing and even though I was a few metres away from them, I could feel the heat.

_Is this just the kimono, or them?__ I thought. _

'Well, see you later!' I called out, making my way towards the front of the shop, giggling as I glanced at their mouths dropping all the way to the ground.

* * *

**Wow! I think that was the longest chapter!**

**I hope that you enjoyed this a lot! **

**If you did, please review, favourite, follow and do all that crazy stuff you do!**

**Have a Happy New Year!**

**~Miha-chan!**


	8. Chapter 8: Truths, Dares and Green Tea

**Me: Hiya! It's me, Miha-chan! I have some news for you!**

**Taketo: Please let it be that your going to stop writing...**

**Me: BAKA! I am NOT going to give up writing on FF! What-so-EV-ER.**

**Hinotori: Miha-sama will be on hiatus during April 10th and May 10th because she shall be going to the Philippines to visit relatives.**

**Me: Thank you, Hinoto-chan! You are SO NICE! Unlike someone...**

**Taketo: Excuse me!?**

**Hinotori: Hahaha! You're so funny, Miha-sama!**

**Me: SAMA!? WHY SAMA!?**

**Hinotori: Because you are the one who created me, after all, Miha-sama.**

**Me: Heheheheh... I could get used to this life!**

**Taketo: Oh great, here comes "Little Miss Stuck Up"!**

**Me: TA-KE-TOOOOO! Hinoto-chan, do the honours!**

**Taketo: Wait what hon- AAAAAHHH!**

**Hinotori: *hits Taketo with steel bowl***

**Me: Mwuahahaha! That's what you get for insulting me! Anyways, I do not own Yumiero Patissiere and if I did, the 2nd season would also be 50 episodes long! And I also do not own Doc Martens and Converse! But I do have them!**

* * *

I went outside of the kitchen and looked around. There were many customers coming in and I was ready to take orders. I would be working at the take-out station with Masahiko, the eldest brother.

Our first customer, a young woman, stepped up to the station. 'Wow! Did you hire someone new today!' she gasped, staring at me with curiosity and delight.

'Yes, this is Hinotori-san!' replied Masahiko. 'She'll be helping us for today! And by the way, the shop will be closed tomorrow!'

'Uwah! You're so cute, Hinotori-chan!' giggled the woman. 'Your red hair and beautiful green eyes are so amazing!'

I blushed pink at the comments and smiled. 'Hahahaha! Thank you!' I laughed nervously. 'You are so nice, ma'am! What would you like to order?'

'Hmmm... I'll take four sakuramochi, four manjuu and two sticks of dango!'

I grabbed two dango and Masahiko took the mochi and manjuu and put them in a back. We both handed her orders and she paid us quickly.

'Thank you!' she called out, while walking out the door. 'Bye bye, Hinotori-chan!'

I waved and watched her go out the door. I could feel many pairs of eyes stare at me in curiosity. I know they all want to ask me about my appearance. I just know it!

'Just ignore it, Hinotori-san.' whispered Masahiko. I nodded briefly and watched the next customer come in from the door.

The same process continued, basic dialogue, the customer complimenting my looks and then ordering and leaving.

After a while, Kazuhiko's mother came up to the both of us.

'Hinotori, it's time for you to take peoples' orders who are dining in.' she said, taking my hand and scurrying away. She handed me a notepad and pen. 'Please take the orders of those men over there!' I nodded and went out.

**Taketo's P.O.V**

I continued to mix the anko in the steaming pot on the stove which smelt pretty good.

I went on until I heard Okaa-san say something to Otou-san.

'Oh! How will she do, now?' whispered Okaa-san. 'I sent her to her very first customers! Or, the first people she'll be directly taking orders from!'

'Ah! She'll do fine!' chuckled Otou-san. 'After all, she has brains and beauty!'

I turned my head to the kitchen window, which had a view of the confectionary slash restaurant. She was just going up to three university guys who look like delinquents...

_WAIT WHAT!?_

I began to sweat as I stared at her. Wait. Why was I so nervous and angry?

She started to go over to us to put give us the next order but she stopped suddenly. A guy with crazy white and green hair with loads of piercings was tugging at her hair.

'Hey, girl, why don't you cut on your work for a while and chill with us?' he asked, grinning slyly. 'Y' seem like a good girl!'

'Yeah,' continued a guy with gradient black and orange hair and again, with many piercings. 'Stay with us and chat for a bit!'

'Yeah come stay, my pretty rose!' laughed one with blue-turquoise hair, as he pulled her hips closer. 'Let's talk...'

My anger exploded and I jumped over the kitchen window and grabbed her arm forcefully.

'DO NOT TOUCH HER!' I bellowed, clutching her tightly. I was about to punch the three bastards but my hand was stopped. I looked behind me and saw Hinotori holding my hand.

'Let me handle this...' she said quietly, for only me to hear.

She stepped up confidently and stamped each boy's foot. Hard. They all shouted in pain as she looked at each of them like you would look at the most disgusting thing in the universe.

'Never, EVER touch me, come to this place or make a damn fuss like this ANYWHERE.' she grumbled, making the three quiver in fright slightly. 'GET OUT!'

They all lingered for a few moments but immediately ran when Hinotori's bright green eyes flashed at them like Medusa.

There was silence for a while and in between it, I could see that both are cheeks were scarlet red.

All of a sudden, all the customers in the place began to cheer including all the staff and the other guys.

We continued to blush even more but laughed it off quickly.

After that, I walked back to the station but before that I felt something tap my shoulder.

'Thank you!' cried Hinotori, her crimson red hair bouncing up and down slightly. 'I really appreciate that you did that!'

'No problem..' I murmured, doing my best to hide my again, red blushing face.

I watched her walk to the next customers happily and brushed my hair up in relief.

I felt calm for a few minutes until a large shout pierced through the air.

'TAKETO! THE ANKO IS BURNING!' shouted Kazuhiko worryingly. I jumped in shock and sprinted towards the stove, continuing to get on.

* * *

**Hinotori's P.O.V**

After the shop closed, I changed back into my normal clothes and went to meet up with the three in the kitchen. I was now wearing a simple purple tank top with a white top over it, dark denim jeans and black Converse which Michiko had lent me. I put my long, back-length hair into a normal ponytail.

'So, are we all ready to start baking?' asked Kazuhiko, drying his now washed hands.

'Guess so!' piped Keito. 'What are we doing' ?'

'How about something like this?' said Taketo, taking his sketchpad out of a small duffle bag and showing us a drawing of a cake.

'Wow! This looks great!' I exclaimed. 'I never knew you were so good at drawing!'

He crossed his arms in triumph and pride. 'Of course I am! A patissier must be good at drawing in order to create cakes!'

I rolled my eyes and took the sketchbook and began to flick through it. I continued for a few seconds until a picture with a large colour of bright red caught my eye. Suddenly, the pad was grabbed by Taketo.

His face was a bright red, largely similar to the colour I had just seen.

'What was that for!?' I cried, pouting my lips. 'I was just looking!'

'Tch. Th-That's an invasion of my damn privacy, tomato-head!' he shouted back, clutching the sketchpad tightly.

'Calm down you two!' sighed Keito, gesturing for us to lower the heat. 'Lets just bake the cake!'

We both nodded reluctantly just before we had enough time to glare at each other in anger.

'Fine.' we both muttered, earning another glare at each other and began to bake.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Once we were done, the four us smiled happily at our marvellous creation. Actually, in the exception of Taketo who sort of, "half smiled".

'So, shall we go and present this wonderful creation to your family?' asked Keito, picking up the cake with one hand, which caused Kazuhiko and I to almost faint.

'Y-Yes, Keito! But don't carry it like that!' said Kazuhiko worryingly.

'Ah, it'll be fine, it's not like we're going to have to redo it!' replied the boy who could be Japan's "Next Top Waiter".

We all sighed and went to the sitting room with the cake dangerously sitting on top of Keito's hand.

'Uwah! Such a beautiful cake!' gasped the grandmother, clapping her hands quietly.

'Such a pretty, pretty cake!' giggled the mother, putting her hand up to her mouth in shock. 'I couldn't bear to eat it!'

We all received compliments from each of the family members for our cake. We all couldn't deny, it was such a lovely sight.

The cake was in a square shape which was medium in size. The whole cake was covered in thin green fondant. There was a beautiful sakura or cherry blossom tree on it which was made of icing. Around the sides were small, chocolate branches with birds sitting on each. Inside, was a vanilla and green tea sponge with a bit of orange zest sprinkled between the thick, green tea icing.

I sliced a slice for each person and for myself. We all took a bite at the same time. This was truly one of the best tasting cakes ever! I continued to take more bites, engrossed in the sweet yet calming flavour.

I watched the rest of the people munch on the cakes happily.

Meiko was giggling away with her grandmother and mother. Akihiko and Takehiko were laughing hysterically at the memory of one of a food fight which happened recently a school. Then Kazuhiko, Taketo, Keito and Masahiko were all talking about the school and such. And last but not least, the father and grandfather were chuckling happily at their son's work.

_So this is what a family is like again huh?_ I thought, my smile fading slightly.

I joined in with the three girls' conversation and chatted happily away, into the night.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

It was around 7:30 when we were all done and dusted. I was quickly taken by the hand of Meiko, the only and youngest daughter in the Jyogasaki family, into her room to colour. I sighed tiredly as I was dragged along with the Kazuhiko, Masahiko and Keito laughing and Taketo smirking. I growled at them and closed the door of the girl's room.

I sat down with her and began to draw on the sole piece of paper she had given me while she drew on her mountain-like stack of paper.

_Generous much?_

We talked about princesses and unicorns, which was perfectly normal for someone her age, for a long time.

After that, there was a long and awkward silence.

'Hino-neechan, can I asked you something?' the small girl asked, picking up a pink crayon.

'What is it, Meiko-chan?' I replied, smiling softly.

'Which Oniichan do you love the most?' she said innocently as my eyes widened in surprise.

**In Kazuhiko's Room... **

**Normal P.O.V**

The three Sweets Princes sat in Kazuhiko's room along with the eldest son of the Jyogasaki family, Masahiko.

'How about a game of truth or dare?' proposed Masahiko, grinning wildly.

'Sure!' responded Keito. 'You go first, Masakun!'

'Shut up, hair gel!' laughed Masahiko jokingly. 'Right! Lets get this started! Whoever doesn't obey the rules has to dunk his head in the fishbowl in the sitting room!'

The Sweets Princes grimaced as they imagined themselves dunking their heads in the fishbowl with the three kissing gourami inside. Masahiko smirked and continued on. 'Lil' bro, truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'I dare you to... Sing a song while standing on the bed!' he cried. 'Just to tell you, I'm goin' easy on all of you tonight since it's your first time back!'

Kazuhiko lowered his head in shame and embarrassment. 'Shoot.' he muttered. This was the best dare for the worst singer in the whole house. He stood up and sang reluctantly, the chorus from the Beatles, Yellow Submarine.

The rest of the others, covered their ears jokingly as if they would die just listening to a word.

When Kazuhiko had finished they all, again jokingly, sighed in relief when he finished. Kazuhiko was blushing furiously as he sat down. He turned over to Keito.

'Truth or dare?'

'Truth'

'Is it true that half of your money is spent on "Spike and Shine Hair Gel?" '

It was Keito's turn to blush this time. It was true, actually. Most of his allowance was spent on the product and he never regretted it.

'Yes... It's true...' he grumbled, his face now light pink.

The whole room burst into laughter at the humiliation on the black-haired, hair gel extraordinaire. Taketo was laughing the hardest as tears could be seen in his eyes. Once the laughing died down, Keito began to talk.

'Takky, truth or dare?' asked Keito, smiling slyly.

'Truth. And don't call me that, hair gel.'

Keito began to grin wider and wider by the millisecond. He began to speak.

'Do you like Hinotori-chan?'

Everyone stared at the now, blushing blonde, waiting for his answer. His cheeks went redder and redder like there was no tomorrow.

'AH! I CAN'T SAY!' raged Taketo. He was burning! The whole room began to "oooh" and "ahhhh" at the response.

'Oh! You disobeyed the rules! Time to go to the sitting room and kiss the fishes, Takky!' exclaimed Masahiko, dragging the poor boy with his friends following him.

When they were on their way, they heard a voice come from Meiko's room.

'Which Oniichan do you love the most?'

Masahiko stopped in his tracks and told the rest to pipe down and come closer to the door.

'What is it!?' hissed Taketo, half annoyed and half happy at the fact they weren't heading to the fish.

'Listen!' Masahiko hissed back, putting his fingers to his lips. He told the three quickly what she had said which made them push their faces closer.

'Ummm...' murmured the muffled voice of Hinotori. 'I guess...'

The three so called "Princes" squashed their faces even closer to the door in anticipation for the answer of their beloved, "Princess".

'I love them all!' she cried happily.

They all facepalmed at the answer but still listened closely.

'Why?' asked Meiko in her cute yet muffled voice.

'Well,' began Hinotori, as the four outside the door listened, unknowingly. 'First of all your brother, Kazuhiko is very kind and sweet. He is good at listening and is very calm. I truly admire his knowledge for Japanese history.'

Kazuhiko blushed at the compliments being thrown at him.

'Then there is Keito! He is a very charming and lovely person. He constantly cares for all the girls around him, including you and me! I also find his spiky hair incredibly funny and sometimes annoying!'

Keito pouted his lips playfully but quickly smiled happily.

'And last of all, there is Taketo.'

The blonde began to start his blushing streak once again only at the mention of his name.

'He is annoying, stuck up and mean, but he is a really sweet person! He can get on my nerves but I still love him a lot! And it makes me laugh when he blushes so easily! I remember he comforted me when I was crying one day... I really love him for that!'

Taketo looked shocked for a while but began to smile. But that was interrupted by the voices of two, extremely angry and jealous teammates.

'WHAT DAY WAS THAT!?' they boomed loudly, red veins literally popping out of their skin.

All of a sudden, the door opened and four nosy boys fell out.

'HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STAYING HERE YOU NOSY BRATS!?' growled the red-haired monster, glaring at them all Medusa style.

They all laughed nervously as they were all dragged simultaneously back to Kazuhiko's room. Unfortunately, they were all taken there by pulling their hair, much to the dismay of a poor hair gel extraordinaire.

**Hinotori's P.O.V**

I breathed heavily as I went back up to. Meiko's room to put her to sleep.

After I did that, I walked to my room silently, drowning in my thoughts.

_Did they all hear that!? Oh, that was really the most embarrassing things to EVER say! I am NEVER GOING TO LIVE THIS DOWN! I am SO STUPID for saying all those damned things! Ugh! This is just great! What'll I do when I see them all in the morning...? Ah! I'll just act like my normal, calm self! I mean, they CAN'T have heard EVERYTHING, right? Oh gosh, I feel so embarrassed and weird! _

I opened the bedroom door and let myself fall onto the soft, fluffy bed.

I changed into my pyjamas and went inside the bed properly, laying my head onto the warm, nice smelling pillow.

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed happily.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long day!_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Hinotori woke up at the sound of her alarm on her phone at 7:00 am. She wiped her eyes and yawned loudly. She jumped out of bed, showered and put on the next outfit Michiko had set out for her.

It was an orange short sleeved top which was paired with a black leather jacket. She was also wearing dark denim jeans and black Doc Martens. As for her accesories, she wore a long necklace with a fake, golden leaf, many bracelets with shades of gold, brown, taupe and auburn on her left wrist and a small brown shoulder bag. She was sporting her usual concealer and eyeliner look and she had her hair a high ponytail.

She opened the bedroom door and went downstairs to see the boys in the sitting room chatting.

'What is the plan for today?' asked Hinotori, tucking her smooth and luscious hair behind her ear.

'We will be going to a museum which specializes in Japanese history.' replied Kazuhiko, handing her a pamphlet.

She flicked around the pages of the pamphlet. There was an entire floor to do with Japanese history and an exhibit for traditional Japanese clothing has recently been updated. Her emerald-green eyes sparkled with curiousity and surprise.

'Then we will all be going to the local market to search for some interesting ingredients to use for our cake!' said Keito excitedly.

The redhead nodded and walked towards the door.

'Well? Are we going or what?' she called out, grinning widely. The other three followed her as she rolled her large, dream-like eyes playfully.

* * *

Once the bus had arrived at the station, the gang of four hopped on happily.

'Oh great, even on short distance journeys this guy gets sick!' said Keito exasparatedly.

Hinotori turned her head towards the "prince of motion sickness" and sighed along with him. He really did live to his name! His face had become pale the moment the bus moved and was clearly in need of a paper bag now to, well, vomit.

Hinotori began to pat his back and looked at him worryingly.

'What are we going to do when we are all on the plane to Paris!?' she cried. 'We'll never hear the end for poor little Taketo!'

Taketo glared at her in anger even if it took all the strength he had left in his body. He began to moan, groan, conplain and sigh in pain as the journey went on. Although it would be for around 5 minutes more, it would feel like a milion years of hearing Taketo complain.

When they all came off the bus, Kazuhiko, Keito and Hinotori breathed heavily in relief. The pain of listening to the idiotic blonde vomit was gone!

They were all now, standing in front of a large museum, with children running around, adults scolding them, a few couples and some tourists taking pictures at the entrance. It was fun and lively, a feeling which Hinotori had constantly gotten from the Jyogasaki family.

The four entered the museum, which was thankfully free, and began to look around.

'Okay, Kazuhiko and I will be going to look at the history of Japanese war.' said Keito, telling us the plan for the day. 'And you two will be...?'

'We'll be looking at the traditional Japanese costumes and dresses.' continued Taketo plainly, his sketchpad in his hand.

'Okay! Then we will all meet up at the cafeteria at around 1:00 pm.' said Kazuhiko, gesturing at the sign which led to the cafeteria while Hinotori simply nodded.

**Kazuhiko's P.O.V**

Once we all separated, Keito and headed towards the Japanese war history exhibit, which was on the second floor.

'You purposely paired them up, didn't you?' I asked, half-smiling in the elevator.

'Someone has to do the job you know.' chuckled Keito. 'I mean, they are the perfect pair!'

I looked at him questionably. 'But don't you like her too?' I said, peering at him for his reply.

'Yeah, I do.' he replied. 'But I know that they will both end up together. They're both just too dense to know it! Hinotori will soon like him, even though she doesn't know. And Takky here, is just about to fall in love with her. But not yet obviously!'

We both sniggered at the thought of Taketo confessing and proposing to her up until the elevator doors opened.

_Now what's going on over on their side now? I thought._

**_Over on Hinotori and Taketo's side..._**

**Normal P.O.V**

The pair walked along the exhibits, searching for some inspiration for the cake. Taketo constantly sketched the patterns and dresses he saw while Hinotori memorised the names of each costume.

The redhead's dazzling, emerald-green eyes, sparkled at the sheer sight of each kimono she saw, as Taketo rolled his eyes and continued on.

All of a sudden, Hinotori stopped in her tracks. Taketo turned around to see two of the most beautiful costumes they had seen in their entire lives.

The first mannequin, a man, was wearing a shiny, lively, green kimono. Although from the back it looked simple, at the front was a huge, orangey-red, intricate dragon spiralling from the bottom to the chest. There were also many orange streaks on the sleeves and ends of the kimono. The kimono was held together by a light green belt and the mannequin was also wearing some simple, traditional Japanese sandals.

The second model, which was obviously a woman, wore a striking, pure red, furisode kimono. From what Hinotori had learnt so far, a furisode kimono was a type of kimono which had sleeves from 110 centimetres in length. Anyways, the red kimono had a series of white and green birds flying, embroidered across the entire kimono. There were also many pink and white water lilies embroidered onto the sleeves and ends. Each corner of this particular kimono was pink, which created an ombré or gradient effect. The model was also wearing an extremely detailed hair piece with flowers and beads hanging down elegantly.

A million words could describe this wondrous sight. But the word the pair chose was, beautiful.

They turned around to each other and nodded. This was just the inspiration they needed! Taketo began to draw the dream-like designs and Hinotori took a few pictures on her phone. But just enough to not get scolded by a security guard.

When they had both finished, they both sighed happily and began to head over to the cafeteria.

'I never knew such beautiful kimonos existed!' gasped Hinotori, still shocked at the beauty she had seen. 'This cake will be perfect!'

Taketo scoffed at her sudden exclamation. 'I guess we nailed down the appearance of the cake, but we still need to discuss the flavours that will compliment the theme and appearance too.'

'Yes... You are right. It is going to be pretty hard to do this!' she cried, shrugging slightly. She waited for a response for a few seconds. Nothing. She turned around to find that she had been separated from her partner.

**Hinotori's P.O.V**

I began to get worried. He was gone and I was lost.

_Perfect._

I looked around nervously. He couldn't have just disappeared.

_Right?_

I gulped and tried to calm myself down. I clutched onto my bag and bit my lip.

_Just look for the signs Hinotori, just look for the signs!_

I shot my vision to the ceiling but there was no sign to be seen. I started to sweat and then suddenly, something grabbed onto my hand.

I spun around and swung my bag at the person's stomach. I glared at the person's face and recognised it in a flash.

It was Taketo!

I put the bag back onto her shoulders and put my hand on his own.

'Y-You okay?' I asked nervously.

'What do you think?' he replied sarcastically. 'I've just been hit by a girl right in the stomach. It was a great experience!'

I clicked my tounge and stuck it out at him as he did the same.

'Stop copying me!' we both said simultaneously. We crossed our arms at the same time.

'I told you to stop!' We went closer to each other and stood up straight.

'Are you mocking me!?'

'Stop it THIS instant.'

Silence...

'SHE SELLS SHE SHELLS BY THE SEA SHORE!' We both inhaled sharply and opened both our mouths.

'HOW MUCH WOOD WOULD A WOODCHUCK CHUCK IF A WOODCHUCK COULD CHUCK WOOD!'

We continued the competition to see who would stop first all the way to the cafeteria, all the way to the table where Kazuhiko and Keito were sitting.

'Are...' said Kazuhiko.

'You two okay...?' finished Keito, sweat-dropping with Kazuhiko following with him. 'Your food's getting cold!'

We both stopped staring at each other and looked down towards our food. Chicken ramen... Nice! I let my eyes move to Taketo's meal. Oh, he has chicken ramen too!

_Wait, WHAT!? _

At the same time (Oh my goodness! Insert sarcasm here) Taketo was glaring at my food. Then, our deathly stares turned to the two in front of us.

'It's Kazuhiko's fault!' shouted Keito, pointing at him.

'Eh, What!? Who was the one who ordered the food and INSISTED to get the two matching meals!?' exclaimed Kazuhiko, pointing to the both of us now.

The fighting continued to go on for a while as Taketo and I ate our ramen. Until I said that sentence.

'I've never had chicken ramen, or ramen actually!' I said, munching on the interesting and new taste I had just discovered.

The three jaw-dropped at me in total shock. Their faces had no motion except for Keito's twitching.

'YOU NEVER HAD RAMEN!?' they all cried, after a few minutes of petrification. I cowered slightly and pouted my lips.

'I'm FRENCH YOU KNOW!' I thundered, gesturing at my face. 'I MAY BE PART JAPANESE BUT I HAD LIVED IN FRANCE MY WHOLE LIFE! So don't blame me if I have never tried much Japanese food, I know I've eaten the traditional kind, but nothing like this!'

I crossed my arms and looked at them in a matter-of-factly sort of way.

They all nodded in respect, watching me eat the ramen. I began to slow down as they continued to watch.

'STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!' I boomed, pointing at each of them. 'YOU ALL LOOK LIKE STALKERS!'

They all jumped in surprise and apologised quickly.

'Anywho,' said Keito. 'Any inspiration? We got nothin'!'

Taketo and I turned to each other and smirked.

'As a matter of fact, we do!' I giggled, opening the sketch pad and turning on my phone to show the pictures.

The two gasped in awe at the beauty of the kimonos. They murmured some compliments and looked now and then at us.

'You both, are miracle workers!' said Kazuhiko excitedly. 'These are perfect!'

'I already have the idea for the cake,' explained Taketo, turning the next page of the pad in front of all of us. 'This is it.' He puffed air from his nose proudly as we rolled our eyes.

We gasped even more at the gorgeous design displayed before us.

'This is it!' I cried, bringing the picture closer to me. 'It's perfect!'

I hugged Taketo quickly and tightly, leaving him blushing an apple red. 'We are SO gonna beat those idiots in the high school branch!'

I put my hand into the middle of the table, waiting for the others to join in. They swiftly put their hands on top of mine and we fist-pumped the air, cheering happily.

* * *

**Taketo's P.O.V**

Next at around 3:30 pm, we arrived at the market, which was a walking distance from the museum. I watched the annoying tomato-head walk around, her eyes sparkling once more in interest.

'Hey, look at all this flour!' she cried, pointing at the series of different flours eagerly. I walked up to her lazily.

'That's soba flour, katakuri which is like starch, kinako which is soybean flour or meal And that is mochiko, sweet rice flour which is used for making mochi.' I explained carefully, watching her nod her head in enthusiasm.

I went on with her, explaining what and how an ingredient was used. I suddenly began to laugh.

'Wh-What's so funny!?' she asked.

'It's so funny how into you are in this!' I said, laughing on.

She blushed slightly at what I said and I began to blush when I realised what had just said. Then, she herself began to laugh, her voice ringing out happily.

'I guess I really am into this! I have never really experienced this sort of thing so I want to go all out!' she said determinedly.

I smiled quietly and we kept walking around. Then, I saw something had caught her eye.

'What's this, Taketo?' she asked pointing to a small square cake in front of her.

My eyes widened in surprise. 'Castella?'

I turned my head towards the woman in front of me. 'Mrs. Shibasaki!' I cried. 'Such a long time!'

The old woman giggled in response. 'Why it has, Takky! Good to see you! Is this your girlfriend, here? She's very beautiful! A gorgeous foreign girl you brought home!'

I felt my cheeks go red and saw that hers' were red too. 'We are not dating!' I exclaimed, becoming flustered.

'Haha! Easily embarrassed as always!' Mrs. Shibasaki chuckled. 'Are you interested in the castella? An old yet popular Japanese confection right before your eyes!'

Hinotori and I shot our heads at each other, nodded and smiled.

'We'll take one whole castella please!' she ordered, giving the old woman ¥700. She put the castella into a plastic bag and put it in my hand abruptly. 'No need for money, on the house for a pretty girl!'

She blushed and bowed quickly and rushed over to me in a hurry.

'Castella... That's an old Japanese cake which was imported from Portugal!' exclaimed the redhead. 'They contain sugar, flour, eggs and mizuame. That's like, water candy if it's translated directly and it's a sweetener!'

I looked at her in astonishment at her surprising knowledge.

'I have eaten it with my dad before and I loved it! I made it many times so that's good!' she replied.

I nodded in response as we began to sprint to get the ingredients and then the house, where the other two were now, ready with ingredients.

'Everyone! We have it!' the tomato-head exclaimed, bursting through the door, sweating slightly.

'Wanna see what we got?' I asked, smirking at the eager two.

**_XXXXXXXX_**

We all gathered the ingredients and placed them on the large kitchen counter.

Kazuhiko and Keito definitely bought the most ingredients to test. There was gyokuro an expensive green tea, tamaryokucha another green tea which tasted like berries and smelt like citrus, grass and berries, matcha green tea which is a very popular flavour and surprisingly, more green tea. Yeah, the _whole _Jyogasaki family is obsessed with tea, I wouldn't even be surprised if that pipsqueak Meiko loved it!

The tomato head and I bought the ingredients for the castella and some edible sakura flowers for decorating our soon to be masterpiece of a cake. We had also bought some of the flour we had seen in the market. After we had sorted our ingredients out, we stuffed them into some bags to take to the school.

'Bye bye!' giggled Meiko, a stick of dango swaying in her waving hand.

'Later, alligators!' roared Takehiko and Akihiko, waving their arms violently, almost hitting the eldest brother in the face.

_Hah. That would have been nice to see!_

'See ya!' shouted Masahiko, grinning wildly. 'Oh yeah, Takky! When you're back, be ready to swim with the fishes!'

I shivered involuntarily and glared at him in annoyance.

'Goodbye!' chuckled Okaa-san and Otou-san, along with the two oldies simply waving.

The four of us waved and smiled just before leaving to go back to the school.

_Tomorrow's gonna be pretty hectic!_

* * *

**Me: Hooray! I am DONE!**

**Taketo: Hip hip hooray, let's party.**

**Me: Mind your tone with me! YOUR CREATOR~!**

**Taketo: Your tone as well, Little Miss Stuck Up!**

**Me: TAKETO!**

**Hinotori: What's going on here! I just go to the back to get some water and you both are already fighting!**

**Me: We have a back?**

**Taketo and Hinotori: *facepalm***

**Me: WHAT!? Just 'cause I'm the writer here DOES NOT mean I know EVERYTHING!**

**Hinotori: Oh well! Miha-sama would like to thank the newest reviewer, Blackrose2202 for, well, reviewing and also BeyONDtheLasT for favouriting and following!**

**Me: Please favourite, review, follow and do all that crazy stuff you do! Bye!**

**Taketo: P.S, Miha is an idiot.**

**Me: Shut up.**


End file.
